


Love and Data

by longleggedgit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit





	Love and Data

"Eiji and Oishi have been dating since their second year," Inui says, and Yanagi doesn't even look up from his homework.

"Naturally," he says. "Don't tell me it's taken you this long to reach that conclusion."

"No," Inui says, shifting. The pencil in his hand is on the verge of snapping into pieces, so he sets it down on top of his forgotten homework. "There is also Takashi and Akutsu Jin, formerly of Yamabuki."

"Mm," Yanagi says distractedly.

"Then Momoshiro and Kaidoh," Inui says, pausing. He continues when Yanagi makes no sign he can hear him. "Tezuka and Echizen," Inui says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "As far as I can tell, Fuji and almost everyone."

Yanagi at last leans back in his chair, favoring Inui with a bored look. "Sadaharu," he says with a sigh. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"It's impossible, Renji," Inui says in a rush, bracing his hands on his knees, causing Yanagi's bed to squeak as the springs adjust to his weight. "The probability of the other eight regulars being gay is already -" he fumbles, faltering in his calculations for the first time in the memory of either. "It's low," he says, words terse and clipped. "The chances that all nine of us -"

"Sadaharu." Yanagi frowns and Inui's mouth snaps shut. Yanagi pushes away from his desk, crosses the space between them and climbs into Inui's lap soundlessly, almost smirking when Inui swallows.

"There is a flaw in your calculations," Yanagi says, purring, and for once Inui doesn't get defensive, doesn't argue, just clenches his fists and allows Yanagi to slip off his glasses.

Yanagi's hand works its way under his waistband, and Inui makes a small noise, stifled by Yanagi's lips on his, the way Yanagi sucks the sound right out of him.

"If you were straight, would you be letting me do this?" Yanagi asks, breathy words against Inui's mouth, and Inui is still for a moment before he relaxes, arms sliding up Yanagi's back under his shirt.

"No," Inui says, almost a sigh.

"No," Yanagi agrees, and he pushes Inui down on the bed.

_end_


End file.
